1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof and gas permeable clothing such as a jacket, a vest and the like, and more particularly to waterproof and gas permeable clothing and the method for manufacturing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/918,995, filed on ???, entitled by "Waders and the Method for Manufacturing Them".